NCIS: Cassie CoverUp
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: The continued story of special agent Cassandra Whitmore. A serial Rapest is after the new and old members of Cassie's team. Can they catch the perp, before it's too late? May be some minor violence anc romance.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Cassie Cover-up

Chapter 1

Special Agent Cassandra Whitmore was getting ready for work, while being hugged around the leg by her small nephew Tim, and tripping over her dog Shadow. A month ago she had been shot while undercover at a school, trying to track down someone who had killed three people, a Navel officer, an Army officer, and a high school civilian. The murder was a student named Derk Johnson who had been prosecuted as an adult and sent to a federal prison for a triple homicide, he earned himself life in prison for his deeds.

"Are you going back to work Auntie Cassie?" Tim asked still hugging the teen agent's leg.

"Yes Tim, and I need to get ready for work, so can you please let go of my leg?" Cassie asked, bending down to unhook the child's arms and lift him up onto her hip. The one on the opposite side of her body from where she was shot only a month ago. "Now will you be a good boy for me and eat your cereal while I finish getting ready?"

"Okay," Tim replied as Cassie put the boy down in a chair and poured some lucky charms in a bowl with milk and a spoon for him to eat. Then she slipped away and finished putting her belt through the belt loops of her pants. Tim loved Cassie, he looked up to her and planed on being a NCIS agent just like her. Cassie was dressed in a black t-shirt under a forest green sweater with a pair of black jeans held up by a black belt studded with small silver spikes, she smiled as she pulled on a pair of black socks with white skulls and red hearts on it. She was just putting on her shoes when her sister Mary came down the stairs bleary eyed and still dressed in her pajamas.

"Morning," Cassie said as the older girl passed her, still half asleep.

"Morning," Mary replied yawning as she entered the kitchen. Cassie grinned as her sister headed straight for the coffee pot she had turned on fifteen minutes before. It never ceased to amaze her how her sister could always find the coffee pot even when she was half asleep.

Then there was a knock at the door, which Cassie answered. It was her boyfriend Nick Renard with two cups of cupacchino, one normal sized and the other ultra grande size. Nick handed Cassie the ultra grande cupacchino and then kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Cassie," he said, closing the door behind himself.

"Morning Nick," Cassie replied as Jake came out of the kitchen with a milk mustache. Cassie giggled when she saw him Nick not far behind.

"Tim you've got milk all over yourself," Nick said taking a tissue from the tissue box on the table and wiped the small boy's mustache away.

"Thanks," Tim said wiping his mouth on his pajama sleeve just to be safe.

"Your welcome buddy," Nick replied throwing the tissue in thrash can in the corner of the room. Cassie smiled at the sight of her boyfriend caring for her nephew as if Tim was Nick's little brother. Then Nick turned to Cassie and asked, "Are you ready to go back to work?"

"Yes, I'm going stir crazy here, there's nothing to do besides watch a bunch of mindless tv and you know I've almost no interest in half the crap they show," Cassie replied. Her side was feeling much better and the doctor had given her a clean bill of health a week ago, but her family had made her promise to stay at home until her sick leave was over.

"I believe you," Nick replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It can't be any fun sitting around here with Tim watching your every move."

"Well it wasn't all bad," Cassie admitted. "At least I got to finally finish the book I'd been trying to read for over a year."

"That's good," Nick replied. "But just one question, how are you going to get to work?"

"Oh, that's easy," Cassie replied. "Mary is going to take me, she's already up."

"Though I bet she's not fully awake," Nick replied smiling. "I know she's never fully awake until at least nine o'clock."

Cassie sighed, "True but that's how we've arranged things, besides she's got to take Tim to school in an hour. Which reminds me," Cassie turned to Tim, "Tim go get dressed for school please."

"Okay Auntie Cassie," Tim replied then he hurried upstairs to put on some school clothes. Cassie smiled as he disappeared up the stairs and around the corner out of sight.

"He really admires his Auntie Cassie," Nick said grinning.

"Yes, he says he want's to be a Special Agent just like me," Cassie replied also grinning. "Now how about I get Mary and make sure she's not falling asleep at the table."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Nick replied as there was a thunk from upstairs. "Want me to make sure Tim isn't destroying his bedroom?"

"No, it's ok," Cassie replied. "Besides what ever he messes up he has to clean up." Cassie moved into the kitchen.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Nick said following Cassie into the kitchen where Mary was pouring what had to be her second cup of coffee.

"You half awake yet," Cassie asked. "No," Mary mumbled then she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Well you may want to wake up," Cassie said. "It's almost time for you to take Tim to school, and I still need a ride to work."

"I know," Mary replied yawning. "Thus all the coffee." Nick and Cassie laughed as Tim came into the room dressed for school.

An hour later and Mary had dropped Tim off at school and Cassie off at work. Cassie was happy to be back at work, she was going crazy at home with nothing to do but watch Jake, and stupid day time tv. When she got there she decided to take a small detour down to Abby's lab.

Cassie could hear the music roaring out of Abby's speakers the moment the elevator doors opened. Cassie then proceded to sneak up on gothic forensic scientist, and tickled her around the waist causing Abby to jump around giggling.

"Cassie!" Abby exclaimed. "It's so good to have you back." Abby then proceded to hug Cassie until she could barely breath.

"I missed you too Abby," Cassie managed to choke out.

"How does your side feel?" Abby asked as she let Cassie go and went to get her a small box from her office.

"Better," Cassie replied. "At least I can hold my nephews again with out worrying about where they put their legs."

"Well at least your feeling better, but I know something that will put a damper on your mood, and I've got something that will cheer you up." Abby said.

"Oh what's the bad news?" Cassie asked.

"We've got a sexual harassment seminar scheduled for this morning," Abby said, handing Cassie the box from her office. It was a moderately sized box wrapped in black and red wrapping paper with a black bow and a bright yellow smiley face sticker next to the bow.

"Nice choice of wrapping paper Abby," Cassie said. "And I love the bow." She then pealed the bow off and gave it to Abby who then stuck it on Cassie's head. Cassie giggled and started ripping the wrapping paper off. The box inside the wrapping paper had a lid that was easy to pull off. Inside was a welcome back card from spencer's and a small dragon stature. The stature was of a small blue baby dragon hatching out of an egg. The dragon had small sparkles all over it and there were small dark blue spots on the egg.

"Oh Abby it's so cute!" Cassie gushed hugging Abby. "Thank you, how did you know I liked dragons?"

"Your cousin, Becky told me," Abby replied. "I wanted to ask her what would be a good welcome back gift for you."

"And Becky told you that I absolutely love anything related to fantasy creatures," Cassie said.

"Well that and you totally love chokers and silver things," Abby replied.

"Well Becky would know," Cassie replied. "She's almost closer to me than my own sister since we're so close in age. Hell she's the one that got me interested in fantasy creatures."

"Cool," Abby replied.

"Yup," Cassie replied. "Thanks, this really rocks."

"Your welcome," Abby replied. "Now you may want to officially start work, Gibbs is going to be here soon."

"I'm here now," Gibbs said entering the lab with a cup of Caff-pow and a cup of his own cup of coffee. He handed Abby the Caff-pow and shot a curious look at Cassie's new hair ribbon.

"Going for a new look Cassie?" Gibbs asked as Abby started sucking on the Caff-pow.

"Huh?" Cassie asked, and in return Abby pointed to her head, to signal the bow she had stuck on Cassie's head. "Oh!, um Abby gave me a welcome back gift." She gently started pulling the bow out of her hair.

"No leave it!" Abby cried. Firmly pressing the sticky part of the bow back onto Cassie's hair.

"Only if Gibbs doesn't object," Cassie replied.

"I don't," Gibbs said. "Just don't take it with you on a case."

"I wouldn't want to ruin it," Cassie replied.

"By the way," Gibbs said. "Welcome back." He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Aww trying to propose, Gibbs?" Abby asked as Cassie took the box. Cassie laughed and started to open the box.

"No Abb's," Gibbs replied, smirking.

"This is so cool! Thanks Gibbs," Cassie said hugging him.

"Oh what was in the box?" Abby asked. Cassie held up a dragon charm that would fit on her cell phone. "Very cool Gibbs, did you talk to Becky too?"

"No," Gibbs replied. "Nick."

"I don't know if I should be scared about that or not," Cassie replied. Both Abby and Gibbs laughed at that. "Just please tell me I'm not going to be getting stuff like this from everyone."

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Abby replied.

"Well I'd probably better get upstairs and put all these things in my desk so they don't get destroyed." Cassie said.

"Probably a good idea," Gibbs said.

Ten minutes later Cassie and Gibbs were sitting at their desks. Cassie attaching the dragon charm to her cell phone, and the dragon statue on her desk next to her computer. She hoped the others didn't get her anything, she hadn't done anything that called for a gift.

Slowly the others trickled in to work, Ziva gave her a knife that she showed Cassie how to stow in her boot in case of emergencies. Tony gave her a card with a packet of gothic looking stickers. And Tim had given Cassie a prepaid card for the coffee shop across the street.

"Okay, enough's enough," Cassie said when Tim Gave her the card. "What the hell's with all these damn presents?" Cassie pointed to the small pile collecting on her desk.

"Tradition," Tony lied. "Everytime someone gets injured on the job, their team gets them either one big gift or a bunch of small ones."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe because it's Tony that said it?" Abby replied. She had just come off the elevator with Ducky. "But I do have a clue as to where we're supposed to be in five minutes."

"Oh yippie!" Cassie said in mock excitement. "We get to attend a thrilling, sexual harassment seminar!" She clasped her hands together and put a very fake, and very perky looking face on.

"Well let's go get this over with," Gibbs said grabbing his Coffee, and leading the team to the seminar room. "Hopefully this one is less boring than the last one was."

"Gibbs if these things are like the ones back in California, I very highly doubt it," Cassie replied. "As a matter of fact I'm thinking of taking a detour to get a refill."

"Better hurry then," Gibbs said. "We're supposed to be at the seminar before the instructor get's here. But I really don't think it will matter if you're a few seconds late.

"I won't be gone more than two minutes," Cassie said. She made it to the classroom in a minute and a half. The stupid seminar hadn't started yet so Cassie picked a seat between Abby and Ducky. "Wake me up when the instructor get's here," Cassie said to Abby folding her arms on the table/desk, and putting her head on her arms.

"Okay," Abby replied, as she started toying with one of the ribbon strands from the bow still in Cassie's hair. "Don't worry I won't let ya sleep through the whole class."

"Damn," Cassie replied closing her eyes. "I was hoping you'd let me."

"But then Gibbs would have to kick your but," Cassie replied.

"I don't kick but Abbs," Gibbs replied from the wall near the gothic forensic scientist. At that Cassie, Abby, Gibbs, and the others laughed at that.

"Glad to see your all enjoying yourselves," Jenny said walking into the room, with the instructor right behind her.

"Looks like my nap ended before it even began," Cassie said sighing, then she buried her head in the crook of her arms. Abby grinned and patted Cassie's back.

"Better pretend your at least half awake for this," Abby said. "You don't want to repeat this stupid thing again."

Cassie lifted her head from her arms, straightened in the chair and leaned back as far as she was able. Effectively cracking her spine, wincing slightly at the pain in her side from where the bullet wound was. It seemed that no one except for Gibbs noticed her discomfort, but he chose to say nothing, as the instructor started her presentation.

A half hour later found Cassie, seriously considering blowing the rest of the stupid presentation off. But she didn't because she knew that Gibbs would kill her if she did, not to mention Jenny, and her mother. "Now as we've seen in the video sexual harrasment can take many forms. A co-worker with elevator eyes, some one show's you a picture or an article of a sexual nature, or a co-workers hand accidentaly brushes up against your body,' The instructer said. She had introduced herself as Gloria Swanson. "Now there are three ways to classify behavior in a work setting. Green is normal behavior. Yellow is boarder line behavior such as hugging someone." At this Cassie raised her hand. "Yes, questions?"

"Yea a few," Cassie replied. "Aren't there exceptions to these rules? Like if there are already established friendships in the work area?"

"I suppose," Gloria replied. "Could you give me an example?"

"Sure," Cassie replied. "All of us in this room, have worked together for a while, so we know how each others moods, personalites, and little quirks. So say I show my appreciation to Abby by giving her a hug." Cassie Hugged Abby who returned the favor. "Your saying that even if we pretty much think of each other like a family, hugging is considered a yellow light?"

"Yes," Gloria replied.

"Well that's a bunch of bull," Cassie replied as she sat back down and laid her head back down on the desk. "For us that's a green light, it's normal." At this Gibb's cell phone rang.

"Saddle up, there's been an agent murdered," Gibbs said. At this there was a flurry of activity and everyone left the room to gather their gear.

Abby stopped Cassie just before she got up. "Hey try not to get shot this time okay?"

"I promise to come back in one piece," Cassie replied hugging the gothic woman.

"I suppose there are exceptions to the rules," Cassie heard Gloria say before she left the room.

"Looks like you made them do a little bit of thinking," Tony said as both he and Cassie got their guns out of their desks.

"Maybe or they'll just call me a trouble maker," Cassie replied. As they started off towards the crime scene.

* * *

Okay here's the first chapter of my NCIS: Cassie Series. Actually I think my first story can exclude Cassie from being a Mary Sue type character, because of this one. I realize that I could have done a better job on my last story so, I'll try to do better with this one. Also I'll try to add a little more romance to this one. And not just Cassie/Nick.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my Dad who left this world long before he should have. I also dedicate this story to the people in the armed forces, they protect our country and they deserve our respect.

Disclamer: Come on people if I owned NCIS the last episode of season 5 never would have happened and Tony and Ziva would be married by now, or at least engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive to the crime scene was abnormally quiet, mostly because they had been told that the body of an NCIS agent had been found. Cassie had a bad feeling about this as Ziva drove the van at her normal break neck speed. Cassie was NCIS: Cassie Cover-up

Once again seated in the back of the van, she enjoyed sitting there since she had no desire what so ever to sit up front with the crazy driving assassin.

When the team finally arrived at the Crime scene they found themselves in the warehouse district of Baltimore. The Warehouse where the body had been found was taped off and spectators were looking all around for some clue as to why there were at least half a dozen police cars all over the place. While Gibbs spoke to the Chief of Police Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Cassie started to get their gear together.

"Hey Cassie," McGee said. "Would you mind carrying this inside for me, please?" He held out a large yellow bag that they used when they came to crime scenes.

"Sure hand it over," Cassie replied taking the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Is that everything?"

"Yea," McGee replied, as he stepped down from the back of the Truck.

"Great, now let's go," Cassie replied. "I hate being watched by so many people."

"Join the club," Ziva said as they showed their badges and ducked under the police tape. Once inside the warehouse Cassie put down the bags she had been carrying pulled off the yellow bag McGee had asked her to carry then she went over to Tony to ask what he wanted her to do.

"Hey Tony what do you want me to do?" Cassie asked.

"I don't suppose I could get you to take care of crowd control so that when Ducky gets here he won't have to run over any civilians?"

"Why don't you do it?" Cassie asked. "You're the senior field agent."

"Touché," Tony replied. "Then how about sketching the crime scene?"

"Now that I'll do," Cassie replied, as she took the pad and paper from Tony and went over to where the body was. She sketched the crime scene but something in the corner of the warehouse caught her eye. It was a cigarette butt and a used match. "Hey McGee," Cassie called.

"Take a look at this."

"What is it?" McGee asked coming to inspect the cigarette and match Cassie had found.

"Looks like Mrs. Carr's attacker waited for her here," Cassie said, adding the place where she had found the cigarette and match to her sketch of the crime scene.

After McGee had taken a photo of the cigarette butt Cassie picked it up carefully and inspected it. "I think our Killer is a female," She said putting the butt in an evidence bag McGee held open. "This butt has lipstick on it."

"Well the person could be a girl," McGee said. "Unless the killer is a cross dresser."

"Good point," Cassie replied.

After the team had cleaned up the evidence from the crime scene and Ducky had the body of Mrs. Hillary Carr in the NCIS van. They returned to headquarters to process the evidence and contact the family. Once Cassie had found out the address of Mrs. Carr's family Gibbs sent Cassie and McGee to inform the family.

"Hey Tim," Cassie said as McGee drove to the Carr household.

"Yea Cassie?" McGee replied.

"Is it normal to feel like a louse when you inform someone that their loved one has died?" Cassie asked.

"Yea," McGee replied. "It never gets any easier and the people are often mad at us."

"I don't blame them," Cassie replied.

"Is this the first time you've had to do this?" McGee asked.

"No I've done it once before," Cassie replied.

"Oh," McGee replied as the pulled up in front of a town house in a nice area. Outside the house was a teenaged girl mowing the lawn. She had short cropped brown hair, and was dressed in a pair of grass stained blue jeans, and a green tee-shirt. When the girl saw them pull up she cut off the lawnmower and came over to them.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Is your father home?" McGee asked.

The girl frowned, "He's dead, but if by home we've still got his ashes."

"I'm sorry," Cassie said. "I know how hard it is to lose a father."

"It's okay, it's been a while since he passed away. "Now what did you two need?"

"We need to talk to you about your mother. Is there anyone here we can talk to with you?" McGee asked.

"No it's just me and Tricia," the girl said. "She's dead isn't she? The girl asked. "She never came home this morning. I was hoping she was just hurt...." the girl's face filled with pain but she didn't cry.

It was then that someone from next door came out with an empty trash bag, a weed whacker, and a broom. She was a teenager like Cassie and Ms. Carr's daughter except she had dirty blond hair and freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. She noticed the three standing in the yard almost immediately and Ms. Carr's daughter's expression; she dropped her things and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Eliza what happened?" The new girl asked. Eliza Ms. Carr's daughter just sobbed louder, "What did you tell her?" the dirty blond demanded.

"Perhaps we should move this indoors," Cassie said, the new girl glared at Cassie and motioned for them to come inside the house she had just left.

Once inside the new girl pulled Eliza onto the couch and cradled her head in her lap as she cried. "Now what did you say to Eliza to make her start crying?" She demanded once again.

"My mom..." Eliza started through her sobs, "she's gone!" Eliza sobbed and tears came to the dirty blonds eyes.

"I'm sorry Eliza but we have to know, how old you are and if you have a family member to stay with." McGee said.

"Eliza has family but none of them are here, they all live in different states, the closest ones are her Grandmother and Sister up in Pennsylvania." The dirty blonde replied. "And she's sixteen like me."

"Then you'll have to come with us I'm afraid," McGee said.

"Come with you where? And who the hell are you people?" The dirty blond demanded.

"My names Cassie and this is McGee," Cassie said. "Now you know who we are but we still don't know who you are."

"I'm Jessica, Eliza's neighbor," Jessica replied. "But I still want to know where you want to take Eliza, she's not going anywhere without me, I won't let that happen she's not in the right state for something like that."

"We work for NCIS or Navel Criminal Investigative Services." McGee explained.

"I've still got no clue what that is but I'm going with Eliza." Jessica replied.

"You don't have to," Eliza replied from the couch.

"I don't have to but I'm going to, weather you like it or not, your sister would skin my hide if I let you go off with these people alone." Jessica said. Eliza gave a half sob half laugh at that and smiled a small smile.

"Gibbs isn't gonna like this," McGee said, and Cassie just nodded.

"Yup that's why your gonna tell him and not me," Cassie said.

(Line Break)

Okay I know it's short, but I've got a few very good explanations for this. First I lost the flash drive I had this saved on, second my hard drive crashed and I had to send my laptop back to the manufactures. It took over a month to get my laptop back. Also I had a slight bought of writers block. I also discovered a new game called horseisle I'm completely addicted to. There will be a new chapter up in the New Year that I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

*Steps behind a bullet proof glass* Okay, I know I promised a new chapter in the New Year but here's the news. Okay living in the real world and growing up sucks major fucking ass. I've been too busy working to pay my bills, trying to finish highs school, moving out of my Mom's house, and looking for a second job. I've also seriously lost interest in this story for the moment. I will most likely finish this story but first I've got to get a better idea of what I want to write and how to better my writing. So thanks to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter and who has been patient with me. It is with regret that I must put this story on temporary hiatus.


End file.
